


Alone Together - Except For A Bird

by PumpkinWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Parallels, Qrow Eavesdropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWrites/pseuds/PumpkinWrites
Summary: Qrow overhears the reunited members of Team RWBY talking about their missing friend, and Yang's attitude is very, very familiar.





	Alone Together - Except For A Bird

He'd been out here since well before dawn, his thoughts "too loud," as Tai sometimes said, to go to sleep. It had been cold before the sunrise, and he'd shifted to puff up and keep warm, rather than simply go inside. It was nice to have the option to stay outside, one that he did take whenever he felt like it. A small act of rebellion against an upbringing long behind him.

The appearances of his nieces, then their teammate, had shaken him from his haze, but he decided not to bother them. To simply sit on the edge of the roof and watch out over the cliffside, letting their voices drift past him and not really listening to them very closely.

"--ade her choice."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Qrow's head turned inquisitively at the Schnee girl's tone. He shook himself off a little, spreading his wings and fleeing from his perch to move closer to the girls. He landed a few feet from Yang, hopping into the brush to remain unseen, yet continue to listen.

"--ould've been here if she just stuck around," Yang was saying. Qrow's eyes narrowed. "It's no big deal though. We'll be fine."

"... Don't you want her here?" Ruby asked.

"Why would I want her here."

Yang's response was more statement than question, and a jolt of horrible recognition struck the lurking corvid when he caught sight of Yang's face. She was frowning, and her brow was furrowed, but there was no expression in her eyes. They were completely flat.

The girls were talking about the dark-haired faunus. The one who had run from the carnage at the Fall. Yang's partner, who she had, according to Ruby, sacrificed her arm for. Qrow honestly couldn't even begin to imagine what that felt like.

But he could think of one person who could try.

"Are you... still mad at her for leaving?" Ruby looked concerned.

"Oh, whatever gave you _that_ idea, Ruby?" Oh gods, she was looking away now. Out toward the end of the outcrop. "No, I'm totally fine. I'm _great_."

"Okay, calm down," the Schnee girl started, and she, Ruby, and Qrow all startled when Yang snapped back.

" _Don't tell me to calm down!_ "

Ruby and the other girl looked shocked. Yang's eyes were burning red, so much like her mother's. Yet for an instant, Qrow could swear they'd turned orange instead.

"Whoa, Yang..."

And now it started with Ruby. Sounding almost too careful. Just like Summer, all those years ago...

* * *

 

_He had never known Taiyang to snap at one of his own team like this. Not even when Qrow had nearly gotten them both killed on a training mission. He'd looked more scared than angry, had grabbed hold of Qrow and shaken him the slightest bit, but had ultimately let go, tearing up and pulling him close, mumbling about how **worried** he'd been, how glad he was that Qrow was alright._

_But those burning orange eyes were trained on Summer, and his tensed form was shaking with rage and energy. There was no stopping him if he wanted a fight. His aura was likely concrete by now, his muscles turned to steel and his blood to pure adrenaline. Even from his place behind Summer, Qrow could feel the heat coming off of Tai. Spotted the flash of his golden aura glittering along scarring along his exposed right forearm, highlighting the cracks in the tissue that gave it the look of scales._

_Not the only reason they called him their dragon, but it certainly didn't help._

_"Whoa... Tai..."_

_Summer's hands were held out, palm forward, at her waist. Showing Tai that she was unarmed, but held close enough to her weapon that she could draw it if it came to that. Or able to be raised or thrust forward to shove Tai off of her if he charged._

_"... hey, big guy," Qrow finally said, stepping forward to stand beside Summer, but stopped in his tracks by a growl as that gaze locked onto him._

_Against the abandoned twin's will, he started imagining all of the ways that his semblance could keep Tai at bay: he wasn't standing straight on: he was slightly turned. He could lose his balance and go sprawling, that gave them time to turn tail and run if need be. Or draw their weapons and get ready to fight. But louder than that, Qrow cursed his sister for leaving. For putting Taiyang in such a vulnerable state that he had been able to rage like this so easily._

_The snarl that escaped the brawler was downright feral, his entire frame moved with the force of his breathing. Not a man, a monster. The thing he was afraid to become. The reason he didn't use his semblance anymore if it could be at all avoided. And he was terrified that he could potentially pass that curse onto..._

_Suddenly, from the living room, a small sound could be heard. The sound of laughter. Little baby laughter._

_... Yang._

_All the tension in Tai's frame melted away, his shoulders dropping and the fire in his eyes cooling down, back to blue. He turned toward the sound, the smallest little half-smile breaking on his face. Though, it didn't reach his eyes. He turned and started into the living room without another word._

* * *

 

Qrow shook his head to clear it, finding the girls gone, and shifted again. He popped his back, then stretched a little bit, then headed inside. Either he needed to make breakfast, or someone already had by now.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the conversation that happens during "Alone Together," and yes, I know Qrow wasn't out there, but I needed this.


End file.
